Forum:New wiki skin
Discussion Me and some other users have been thinking about a new skin for the wiki. A skin has m,any positives such as it looks better, thus making it more appealing to new users. If you want to make a skin, you should probably test on User:your username/Monobook.css replacing your username with your username. Or you might have another type of skin you want to change: monaco, quartz, etc. But test on your userspace first. then submit it here, linking to the page. I like the skin here. A couple of minor changes would make it look even better. Thoughts? Cheers, Chicken7 >talk 01:27, 20 April 2008 (UTC) :I was thinking of changing the borders, backgrounds, etc., to look like the B-K logo (or rather the B-T logo just for the little paw and talon prints), like a blue background and red boxes (or vise versa) with several-pixel gold borders. If possible, I think it would be great if we could apply the stylistic changes to all the skins using Commons.css without messing with their layouts; it always kind of bugs me when I go onto a wiki with a neat custom skin, but am forced to use that particular skin's layout if I want to see anything. I dunno though, I'll mess around with it some on my Commons. ::I like that idea. I'll make a background with the footprints off of Banjo-Tooie if you want me to. Does common.css add it to all skins? Cheers, Chicken7 >talk 12:52, 21 April 2008 (UTC) :::I think I've made a rough idea of blue banjo footprints. It is a little wierd because there is no full footprint in the logo, leaving me to have to join parts together. I'll add it tommorrow. Cheers, Chicken7 >talk 13:41, 7 May 2008 (UTC) ::::Make sure it's positioned correctly so it repeats properly. You might have to copy and paste the print a few times. Er, I see we're experimenting with a new monobook skin. Did you two discuss this in the chat? I feel left in the dark all of the sudden. :I'm sorry. We should've discussed. Umm. We are trying to make a new skin for Monobook, Monaco and quartz and base it on colours on my userpage. I'm making it and Arav is giving me colours. We can't realy go with the footprint skin we disussed awhile ago because I was having trouble getting it right. After I finish this we could always try the footprint one again. Feel free to give your opinions and tips to me. But remember it is still under construction and I don't recommend you use it until I am finished because I have discovered all kinds of bugs and faults. Cheers, 06:57, 13 July 2008 (UTC) *After a long period of discussion and changing the monobook.ccs stuff, I think the skin is all fixed up and ready to use. Chicken7 and I think we could put red feathers on the blue background like Piñata Island has done with leaves. Chicken thinks he knows how to add an image of a feather on the blue background. First we need a detailed picture, like a drawing so I am asking a very good drawer from SWFanon to draw it. I will give her an image she can look at to draw it. Her name is Trak Nar. [[User:Arav the Undersith|'Arav']] the [[User talk:Arav the Undersith|'Undersith']] 12:10, 13 July 2008 (UTC) *If you would like the monobook skin, copy myhttp://banjokazooie.wikia.com/wiki/User:Arav_the_Undersith/monobook.css code and paste it on your User:/monobook.ccs. Chicken7's is also the same. Big thanks to chicken for making this skin! [[User:Arav the Undersith|'Arav']] the [[User talk:Arav the Undersith|'Undersith']] 12:16, 13 July 2008 (UTC) Er, before we make this the default, I think we need to make the visited link color different from the normal link color. I fiond it almost impossible to navigate recent changes without that. :Yep and the new messages box because you cannot see the writing. What about just a darker blue for visited links? 01:56, 14 July 2008 (UTC) ::I kind of liked the gold for links, and I was thinking a lighter gold for visited links. *A big thankyou to Chicken for his fantastic work with the new background! The footprins are great! Just copy Chicken7's or my monobook.ccs to your monobook.ccs to get the new background! [[User:Arav the Undersith|'Arav']] the [[User talk:Arav the Undersith|'Undersith']] 06:10, 14 July 2008 (UTC) :Hm, do you think it would be possible to make the footprints smaller, and swap the colors so the prints are dark blue and the background is light? I think the dark blue kind of clashes with the salmon content area. ---- Consensus Voting started on the 13th of July and will finish on the 24th of July NOTE: Voting is over. The new skin is approved. Someone make it the main Monobook skin over the normal simple white one ' OK. Now I need consensus on whether the skin should be approved or not to go forward and become the main Monobook skin over the normal simple white one. I have discovered all the problems I can find with the current one and the best actual way to find them is for millions of users to be scanning the website at the same time, then they can be reported to be swiftly fixed. If you want something changed on it, feel free to ask on my talk page. We can always change it back if we get too many complaints or it is no longer wanted. The new skin I believe will attract many more users and please the ones already here. So..vote :) 12:53, 13 July 2008 (UTC) #'Support - as nominator. 12:53, 13 July 2008 (UTC) #'Support' - It looks really good. Nice job Chicken! #'Support' - Per my comments above. [[User:Arav the Undersith|'Arav']] the [[User talk:Arav the Undersith|'Undersith']] 00:37, 14 July 2008 (UTC) #'Support' - Sounds pretty sweet. - [[user:Legodude760|'LD760']]{Grovel for mercy} 19:19, 16 July 2008 (UTC)